I Will Bring Him Back
by rallybabe89
Summary: AU Itachi left his family seven yrs ago. Sasuke thought he knew why until he found the real reason.Sasuke has taken it upon himself to find his brother and bring him back. Will Sasuke succeed? Will he be able to change traditions? SASUSAKU Chap 1 rewrite


"He was taunting his opponent. That's raw skill and natural talent in the young raven haired man as he dodges a punch to the head from his rambunctious blonde haired blue eyed opponent," said one announcer.

"Yes, well I suppose it runs in the Uchiha blood to fight like that. You know this is Sasuke Uchiha's sixth year in the intercollegiate boxing championship. That boy has been participating in this event since he was in high school," said the other announcer.

"You know though, the blond haired kid isn't all that bad too. The two of them are the closest rivals ever known in the history of this championship. Naruto Uzamaki has been Sasuke's rival since they were kids yet off the ring they seem so much like friends. O look at that! Sasuke has hit Naruto in the gut. It seems like this match is ending very quickly today."

"Quickly? This match is in overtime by two already!"

The crowd started chanting, "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke."

A twenty year old Sasuke Uchiha, covered in sweat and blood, walked over to his rival cum best friend.

"Get up dobe. I know you aren't dead," ordered Sasuke.

"Ow teme! You didn't need to hit me like that. I really think I broke something in my stomach. I can't stand," said Naruto.

Avoiding the crowd the two of them walked over to their coach, Kakashi Hatake. A world-class boxer himself Kakashi had been close with both Naruto and Sasuke's family since before they were born. Kakashi was a former student and a friend of Naruto's dad. When the Mayor Tsuande had decided that Naruto would have to live on his own in a child's home until he turned 18 Kakashi decided to step in and take responsibility of him. Not that he did much; the poor boy had to live on ramen and wore the same type of outfit every day. Sasuke was allowed to spend a lot of time with him because Kakashi was also a family friend of the Uchiha's. Sasuke was the nephew of Obito Uchiha who was Kakashi's best friend. The two of them were inseparable until a rock climbing trip cost Obito his life and Kakashi his left eye. As a tribute to his friend, Obito asked their friend Rin, a well known doctor, to transfer Obito's eye to Kakashi.

After getting cleaned up and changed, the two boxers went to Naruto's favorite hangout spot, Ichiraku, so Sasuke could treat Naruto for beating him up.

"Ow teme you didn't need to hit me that hard. You know I think the medics said that I wouldn't be able to eat solid food for about three days. How am I going to live three days without eating my precious ramen?" complained Naruto while drinking his chilled beer.

Sasuke just sat on the bar stool ignoring his friend and thinking about his brother, Itachi. He missed him dearly and would love to see him again. His parents had never told him why Itachi left except that he was taking care of their business in Tokyo. Sasuke didn't understand why that would take seven years to do though. One day while Sasuke was at school Itachi just never came home. Itachi had left Sasuke a letter saying to listen to their parents and not to come after him. For years, Sasuke would try to contact his brother but his father had told him to stop or else he too would have to leave the family. As a kid, Sasuke was very open but once his brother left he went into hermit mode, leaving the world far away from him. The only people he had let in were Naruto and sometimes Kakashi.

The three of them had flown into Suna for the championship from Konoha. Tomorrow morning he would fly to Konoha and visit his former nanny, Nana, who lived on the outskirts of the Uchiha property. Nana was now an old lady, but she had been a second mother to Sasuke and Itachi because of their own mother's inability to lactate and feed them herself. She was their wet nurse but they considered her a part of their family therefore when she decided to stop working and retire, Fugaku told her to live in the unused portion of the Uchiha estates.

Her house wasn't much but it always made Sasuke happy. He would always remember the good times he had with his brother with their Nana.

As he walked up to the door he noticed that the door was open. He walked in and saw his Nana sitting on her swing in the middle of the room. Held to her heart was a small picture frame, which Sasuke knew held the picture of Itachi, Nana, and him when they were little.

It had been seven years since Sasuke had seen his brother. It was a taboo topic in the Uchiha house since the day he left. So many rumors went around Konoha about Itachi: some speculated that Fugaku had killed his eldest son; others thought that Itachi ran away, while most just seemed to think that no matter what the Uchiha Corporations CEO said there was a bigger issue behind all of this. As Sasuke approached his Nana, he heard her sobs.

"My dear boy, why? Why did you have to leave? We could have figured something out. O Itachi I wish you would come back," cried the nanny.

"Nana what happened? Why are you crying? Please don't cry. ," said Sasuke trying to wipe off the tears of the woman who raised him side by side with his mother.

"Itachi. Bring him back please Sasuke. I'm so old I need to see him before I die. Please Sasuke," asked Nanny.

"But he went away to handle Dad's business in Tokyo. Dad was telling me that he might be able to come home in a year or so because the business is doing real well. Calm down. It'll be fine," said Sasuke.

"No, Itachi didn't leave to handle the business. He was kicked out of the house by your father. For falling in love with a girl who was not up to par with the Uchiha standards," said Nanny between sobs.

Nii-san in love? He didn't mention anything to me. But dad said something about him going there for business purposes. Why would he lie to me?

**FLASH BACK**

"Sasuke, listen I am going out of Konoha to take care of the business in Tokyo. Please take care of mom and dad. I don't know when I will be coming back. Simply promise me that you'll be a good student, a good friend and take care of the Uchiha traditions. Until I return you are the one who is in charge of everything. O and another thing. Try not to eat too many tomatoes," said Itachi to his younger brother Sasuke sitting on a bench outside of the academy. Itachi had recently celebrated his 19th birthday before he left. Sasuke was 14 when his brother left.Itachi left his brother on the bench and walked away from his life for what is now for 7 years.

**End FLASH BACK**

"In reality your brother had fallen in love with a local girl. Your father had already picked out a high stature clans girl to be his bride but Itachi's heart wouldn't let him. The Uchiha clan is very noble family, people expect you to marry only into high and noble families. As per tradition the father would pick the wife of the heir as in this case your brother. But your brother did not marry a noble woman, nor did he marry someone his father chose for him. In the end your brother was kicked out of the clan, no longer was the heir and your father officially denounced him. Now at my old age I will not be able to see the boy who was like my first son. Please Sasuke bring your brother back. Please bring him before I close my eyes forever," said Nanny.

"I promise Nanny. I will bring home my brother. He will get his rightful place back in the family. Love is not a sin; if he wanted to marry someone who isn't a noble then otousan shouldn't have a problem. Rules are meant to be broken and traditions are meant to change too. For years I've lived without my brother and now he will be back. I will get strong enough to bring him back," said Sasuke with newfound resolve.


End file.
